Pocałunki
by kevey
Summary: Jak w tytule. Maksymalna dawka słodyczy, a przynajmniej najwyższa wśród moich tekstów.


Trzeci.  
To jeden z tamtych, w których dopiero odkrywali siebie nawzajem; niepewne ruchy warg, nieśmiałe języki. Ostrożność, by nie zderzyć się zębami.

Szesnasty.  
- Ał!  
- Och, ugryzłem cię! Przepraszam. Nie chciałem.  
- Nie, nie, nie, to nie ty, to ja. Ał.  
- Krwawisz? Może trzeba coś z tym zrobić?  
- Nie, nie krwawię.  
- Więc wszystko w porządku?  
- Tak.  
- Na pewno?  
- Nie, właściwie to nie wszystko: okazujesz zbyt wiele troski.  
- Nie podoba ci się, że chcę się tobą opiekować?  
- Podoba, ale...  
- To dobrze. Chcę, żebyś czuł się bezpiecznie.  
Siedemnasty.

Pierwszy.  
Oczywiście, że pierwszy był wyjątkowy. Oczywiście, że właściwie wszystkie były wyjątkowe. Ale oczywiście, że pierwszy był bardziej wyjątkowy od trzydziestego pierwszego oraz od dziewiętnastego, a nawet bardziej wyjątkowy niż dwudziesty piąty i dwudziesty szósty.  
Zapamiętał ten pocałunek jako nieidealny, ale idealny. Idealny sposób, w jaki ich zęby zderzyły się ze sobą, powodując cichy szczęk. To było inne niż wszystko, co do tej pory przeżył. Idealne, choć może nie tak idealne jak idealny materiał jego płaszcza Marka Jacobsa, bo pełne potknięć i innych nieidealności, ale idealne ze względu na uczucia, które powodowały u niego ten idealny zawrót głowy, a Blaine był tak idealny. Fakt, że to się naprawdę działo, sprawiał wrażenie, że nie dzieje się to naprawdę.  
Idealny. Zdenerwowanie, drżenie rąk, lekkie niedowierzanie.  
Idealny, idealny, idealny.

Dwudziesty dziewiąty.  
Uważa, że to nieco infantylne porównanie, ale ten był według niego niczym ocean - słony i głęboki. Słony, bo chwilę wcześniej płakał. Głęboki, aby mógł utopić w nim smutek i rozżalenie.  
Tak więc trwali w ten sposób przez nieokreśloną ilość czasu, zlizując słone krople z języków i topiąc się w objęciach, by móc wreszcie wyjść na powierzchnię i gwałtownie zaczerpnąć życiodajnego tlenu.

Drugi.  
Drugi był potwierdzeniem, niejakim dowodem, że tak, kocham cię, nie zostawiaj mnie, bądźmy razem na zawsze. Łagodny i delikatny, miał smak obietnicy. Opanowany. Pełen nadziei zwiastun tego, co mogło kryć się za tajemniczym dla niego słowem "związek".

Trzydziesty szósty.  
Delikatnie zjechał dłonią wzdłuż kości policzkowej Blaine'a, palce zatrzymały się na ustach, na tych samych ustach, o których wiedział, że w ten niesamowity sposób perfekcyjnie odpowiadają jego własnym. Zbliżał się do nich tak, jakby miał zamiar dotknąć ich po raz pierwszy; dokonać odkrycia, że są prawdziwe, że może je poczuć, że nie znikną pod jego dotykiem.  
Ich oddechy przenikały się wzajemnie, poprzez ciszę, poprzez dzielące ich powietrze, by w końcu stopić się w jedność, gdy ich usta wreszcie złączyły się w pocałunku, jakby walcząc ze sobą, przygryzając sobie nawzajem wargi i odpychając się językiem od zębów. A kiedy całowali się aż do bólu, była to słodycz, słodycz wzmagająca głód.  
W takich momentach wierzyli, że są dla siebie jedyni, stworzeni wyłącznie po to, by dla siebie istnieć - móc istnieć dla siebie nawzajem. Bo jak to inaczej wytłumaczyć. Wyciągniętej ręce odpowiadała inna, pojedynczemu krokowi w tył odpowiadał jeden w przód, wszystko postępowało w określonej sekwencji, jakby to był układ taneczny, którego kiedyś - w poprzednim życiu? - uczyli się, powtarzając po setki razy.  
Dłoń przy dłoni, skóra przy skórze, wargi przy wargach. Palce znikające wgłąb włosów, obejmujące tył głowy. Duszą się we wspólnych oddechach, zgodni co do tego, że podobna śmierć mogłaby trwać wiecznie.  
Kiedy patrzył na Blaine'a, a Blaine na niego, i mógł czuć jego wzrok, dotyk, oddech - wiedział, że naprawdę kocha. Zamknął oczy, bojąc się, że jeśli je otworzy, to wszystko okaże się snem - cudownym snem, pięknym, ale mimo wszystko snem.

Jedenasty.  
Publiczny, ale bardzo intymny. Pełen pasji i osobisty. Stanowczy, lecz wyjątkowo subtelny.  
Mimo że odbywał się w miejscu publicznym, ta chwila była całkowicie prywatna, należała do końca do nich, jakby na całą resztę świata opadła niewidzialna zasłona. Albo jeszcze lepiej: nie zasłona, bo ona byłaby czymś poza nimi, lecz gęsta mgła, coś, co mogłoby stać się częścią ich samych, przenikając między wargami, by chwilę potem rozwiać się i narazić ich na wzrok innych ludzi.  
Ale nie obchodzili ich inni ludzie - i kiedy chwycili się potem za ręce, pomyślał, że to właśnie było w tym wszystkim najpiękniejsze.

Czterdziesty drugi.  
Kiedy jest się na kogoś wkurzonym, zazwyczaj nie ma się ochoty na niego patrzeć, rozmawiać z nim, a już na pewno nie odczuwa się chęci całowania go. Tak przynajmniej było tym razem.  
- Ciągle się gniewasz?  
Nie odzywał się.  
Odwrócił wzrok w przeciwną stronę, by łatwiej mu było ignorować Blaine'a.  
- Długo tak będziesz siedział?  
Nie odzywał się.  
Tylko brew zadrgała mu lekko. I to wszystko.  
- Nie odzywasz się do mnie?  
Istotnie, nie odzywał się.  
Wygiął usta w podkówkę, marszcząc przy tym brwi.  
- To zabawne, ale nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile umiesz wyrazić poprzez ruch samych brwi.  
Nie odzywał się.  
Wspomniane przed chwilą niezwykle utalentowane brwi uniosły się minimalnie, by zaraz opaść - Blaine mógł uznać to za dobry znak. Wargi zaś zacisnęły się w cienką linię.  
- Czy ktoś ci już kiedyś mówił, że wyglądasz bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO seksownie, kiedy się złościsz?  
Nie odzywał się, ale Blaine mógł być już pewny swojej wygranej, bo lewy kącik ust zadrgał delikatnie. Jedna brew podniosła się nieznacznie.  
- Daj spokój, już dawno przestałeś się gniewać. Mam rację?  
Nie odzywał się nadal, ale z drugiej strony jak miał się odezwać, kiedy jego język był zajęty czymś zgoła innym aniżeli formułowanie głosek.

Trzydziesty siódmy.  
Zamknięte oczy. Rzęsy trzepoczące pod delikatnym dotykiem palców Blaine'a, niczym ćma złapana w pułapkę.  
- Otwórz je.  
Poczuł dwa wilgotne całusy składane na jego powiekach. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.  
- Nie mogę, bo nie chcę, żeby to wszystko zniknęło. Zaraz się obudzę i okaże się, że nigdy nie postawiłem stopy w Dalton, jedynym pocałunkiem, jaki w życiu otrzymałem, jest ten od Dave'a Karofsky'ego, a Blaine Anderson jest jedynie wytworem mojego umysłu, halucynacją wywołaną nadmiernym stresem wynikającym z wiecznego nękania w szkole.  
- Przestań mówić w ten sposób, bo czuję się jak w "Szóstym zmyśle". Zaczynam się bać, że zaraz odkryję fakt, że jestem martwy.  
- Mnie to bardziej przypomina "Piękny umysł".  
- No tak, bo jesteś piękny.  
Otworzył oczy, by móc nimi przewrócić.  
- Otworzyłeś je! Otworzyłeś oczy, a ja nadal istnieję! - ucieszył się Blaine. Na potwierdzenie tych słów obdarzył go długim pocałunkiem. - I uwierz mi w końcu, że nie jestem jakąś zjawą, by znikać. Nie rozwieję się jak mgła. A nawet jeśli jestem duchem, to, na twoje nieszczęście, zamierzam nawiedzać cię wiecznie.

Czterdziesty czwarty.  
Delikatny, ledwo wyczuwalny. Smakujący głównie przywiązaniem. Właściwie nie był pocałunkiem, tylko lekkim muśnięciem, trwającym nie dłużej niż parę sekund.  
Delikatność, przywiązanie, lekkość, muśnięcie. Sekunda, pocałunek, smak. To zadziwiające, jak niewiele elementów było im potrzebne, by poczuć wzajemną miłość, stworzyć między sobą coś na wzór pola elektrycznego, jakąś abstrakcyjną więź, którą tylko oni mogli uchwycić.

Dwudziesty siódmy.  
Nie pamięta tego pocałunku. To było wtedy, gdy Blaine zaprosił go do siebie na noc filmową.  
Opierał się na ramieniu swojego chłopaka, a oczy same mu się zamykały. Nie ma pojęcia, kiedy ostatecznie zapadł w sen, ale zakłada, że musiało to być około drugiej trzydzieści cztery. Widocznie przyśniło mu się coś średnio miłego, bo jakiś czas potem ocknął się nagle, łapiąc z trudem powietrze i rozglądając się dookoła, zdezorientowany.  
- Spokojnie - Blaine przytulił go do siebie. - Jestem tutaj z tobą. Nic się nie dzieje. Przyśniło ci się coś.  
Wymamrotał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, gdy jego głowa spoczęła na piersi Blaine'a. Momentalnie zamknął oczy. Ciepła ręka głaskała go po policzku.  
- Blaine?  
- Tak, Kurt?  
- Kocham cię - powiedział, nie otwierając oczu. Uniósł lekko głowę, pozwalając, by ich wargi zetknęły się na niecałe dwadzieścia jeden sekund, po czym znów zapadł w sen.  
Blaine w ciszy kontemplował lekki uśmiech, który zagościł na ustach śpiącego chłopaka. 


End file.
